


Two good boys

by The_Doctor_Said_I_Was_Fine



Series: Good Boy's [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breeding, Doggy Style, Knotting, LITERALLY, M/M, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctor_Said_I_Was_Fine/pseuds/The_Doctor_Said_I_Was_Fine
Summary: Both Roman and Virgil make friends(Sequel to good boy)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Good Boy's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839649
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Two good boys

Roman's belly had swollen massively now, he had to cancel most if not all his plans to ever leave his house and even started having food delivered.

He could almost always feel movement within his belly and pushing down on his bladder. It had caused him to have a few accidents here and there.

As for Virgil well the hound hardly ever left his side now. Constantly sniffing around him, muzzle poking at his belly. Sometimes at night the hound would lay his head by Roman's belly and sometimes lick at the flesh.

He even answered the doors with him, often growling at anyone that stared for to long. 

  
  


Roman loved every second of it. It amused him how possessive the hound would get. People's reactions would amuse him too, there was one guy that often delivered his mail, the man seemed almost feral, and when he took one look at Roman and his pregnant belly and the dog standing guard beside him it seemed a switch had gone off in his head. 

He had grinned and started flirting and asking questions. Roman had to admit he was starting to like the other male, he wondered if Virgil liked him too? 

  
  


Speaking of, there was a knock at the door. Currently Roman was knelt on the floor, his front half resting on the sofa, he wasn't really doing anything, it was just that this position for some reason felt good for his back. He really didn't want to get up however so he just yelled out a simple 'come in'.

  
  


The sound of the door locking after whoever entered made him smirk.

  
  


"Well well well, what do we have here?" 

Roman looked up at the delivery man or Remus as he had introduced himself.

  
  


"Oh don't mind me, this position just feels _really_ good at the moment."

  
  


"Yh?" Remus started walking over to the pregnant male, admiring the exposed tan flesh, "Perhaps it would be better if you let me take those pants off you? They must be so _restrictive_ on your poor stomach, dont want anything to affect your _pups_ now do you?"

Roman blushed and bit his lip, nodding in agreement at the other's words. 

Remus smirked as he removed the pregnant males pants, admiring the puckered winking hole, he gently traced a finger around it, watching as it fluttered and the male let out a little whine. 

"Does the little bitch like that?" 

  
  


Roman whined and nodded his head, trying to spread his legs more for the other making Remus laugh.

"Such a needy bitch."

  
  


Roman looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Its an absolute delight being a breeding bitch, would you like to be one too?" 

Roman's smirk deepened when he heard the other's breath hitch. 

"Virgil." Roman called. "Go bring your new friend."

Remus's eyes widened.

"He has a friend?"

Roman nodded excitedly. "Oh yes, such a smart boy too! Virgil often brings him over, I think he just lives out in the wild… perhaps he'll have a reason to stay now, why don't you join me over _here?"_

  
  


The question had so many meanings, for now he'll just test things out. He stripped and got into the same position as Roman. 

Roman admired the others form, with a bit of effort he sat himself up so he could get a look at the others tight pink hole, mimicking the others actions he gently traced a finger over it.

"A virgin huh?" 

Remus blushed, burying his face in his arms.

"Now come on none of that, I was a virgin too before Virgil, and if I'm being honest with you, I tried it with a guy sometime after and it was _nowhere_ near as good, just you wait you're gonna cum so much!"

Roman gushed excitedly.

Getting himself back into position at the sound of nails click-clacking against the floor, he looked over and watched as his Virgil approached followed by Logan. Logan was almost exactly like Virgil but with a blueish fur tint. 

Both dogs curiously sniffed at Remus before Virgil ignored him favour of licking Roman's hair and face making him giggle. Remus looked over at the sight, eyes wide in awe as Virgil licked into Roman's open mouth. 

A huff drew his attention back to the other hound, his face practically against his making Remus let out a little whimper. 

"R-Remus meet Logan, Logan meet Remus." Roman said as he moved his face away from Virgil, so he could look over at the other male, watching pleased as Logan sniffed about at the other, apparently happy with what was offered as he let out a happy bark and began licking at Remus face. 

Remus whimpered in delight at the sensation of the hound licking him, its tongue in his mouth felt so good and _dirty_ it made all the blood go straight to his cock. 

"Oh he's going to breed you Rem! Are you excited?" Roman asked grinning.

  
  


Remus was about to answer when the hound shoved his tongue in his ass, making him let out a loud moan.

"Oh _god, so good!"_ He cried, the hounds tongue getting in surprisingly deep before pulling away.

Virgil and Logan started huffing at each other, seemingly having a conversation between themselves.

Roman looked back over at Remus. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? He will most likely impregnate you if he's anything like Virgil." 

  
  


Remus thought about it for a second, he thought about the life he'd have to leave behind. His crappy shitty life.

"Oh I'm sure, I want to do this, I want to be Logan's bitch." Remus said confidently, full accepting his fate of joining the other in being a breeding bitch.

Roman grinned, it would be nice to have a friend for himself now!

It was then both dogs got into position mounting and thrusting into their bitches respectively.

Both Roman and Remus moaned loudly at the feeling of being stuffed full.

Remus found it hurt a little, especially with how the animal didn't seem to care about letting him adjust, but he didn't mind, that just made it more enjoyable. 

He keened when Logan found his prostate, ruthlessly battering his thick cock against it.

" _OhGodOhGodOhGod."_ He cried out.

Looking over at Roman he groaned at the sight. Virgil was spread over his back tongue lolled out as he gave harsh and quick thrusts to the body beneath him, Roman had his own blissed out expression, his stomach bouncing lightly, he had fallen off the couch slightly which now gave Remus view of his tits that had started to swell up with milk for his pups, the way they too bounced with the movements. 

Fuck that was going to be him soon! All fat and swollen thanks to the hound pounding in him, nothing more than breeding cattle for these dogs.

Remus couldn't resist but to reach over and squeeze at the tit making Roman moan with delight.

"Fuck man, look at your udders." Remus huffed, a fucked out smile on his face. 

Roman giggled, looking over the the other, enjoying the sensation Remus was giving him.

"Soon you'll have them too. Oh Ree, these boys are gonna give us so many pups-" Roman cut off as he let out a loud high pitched moan. "Oh yes Virgil, there, please!"

  
  


Virgil growled and picked up the pace. Taking it as a challenge Logan mimicked. 

"Oh _god_." Remus cried out. "Good boy Logan, such a good boy, yes fucking breed me!" He screamed.

Both boys let out high pitched whines as the hounds knotted them.

Panting Remus turned to Roman. "How long do they stay knotted." 

"Depends anywhere from 20 mins to an hour." He ended on a whimper as more doggy cum shot into him.

  
  


Remus too moaned as Logan shot more of his load inside of him. The dog spreading himself over his back, licking at the side of his face.

"Good boy." He praised with a smile.

Honestly he could get used to this.


End file.
